I Want To Break Free
I Want To Break Free by Queen is featured in Child Star, the ninth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Mason. Myron's Bar Mitzvah party is finally here, held in the McKinley auditorium. He is introduced to the audience, with Superintendent Harris clapping proudly for him. He then states that he has a lot of great entertainers on his show, and few boring bits. He introduces the New Directions, with Mason McCarthy as the first performer of the show. Mason directing the song to Jane (for his intention to be with her) and also his twin sister, Madison (to express his desire to make his own choices without her controlling him). The girls in the audience seem to fangirl over him. After the performance, he goes to hugs Jane and she praises him, as Madison looks sad. Lyrics Mason: I want to break free I want to break free I want to break free from your lies You're so self satisfied I don't need you I've got to break free God knows, God knows I want to break free. I've fallen in love I've fallen in love for the first time And this time I know it's for real I've fallen in love, yeah God knows, God knows I've fallen in love. It's strange but it's true I can't get over the way you love me like you do But I have to be sure When I walk out that door Oh how I want to be free, baby Oh how I want to be free, Oh how I want to break free. But life still goes on I can't get used to, living without, living without, Living without you by my side I don't want to live alone, hey God knows, got to make it on my own So baby can't you see I've got to break free. I've got to break free I want to break free, yeah I want, I want, I want, I want to break free. Trivia *With this song, Glee has covered at least one Queen song in every season, following Somebody to Love, Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody (Season One), Fat Bottomed Girls (Season Two), We Are the Champions (Season Three), Don't Stop Me Now, We Will Rock You (Season Four) and You're My Best Friend (Season Five). *This is Mason's first and only solo in the series. *The complete lyrics were featured but some instrumental parts were cut. *Billy Lewis Jr., who portrays Mason McCarthy, was in "We Will Rock You", a jukebox musical featuring the music of Queen. Gallery Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo7 r2 250.png IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy6.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy5.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy4.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy3.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy2.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy1.gif JansonGlances4.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy5.gif MasonIWTBF.png Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Glee: The Music, Child Star